Content such as television shows, movies, music, games, electronic books (eBooks), and so forth may be consumed by users on a wide variety of devices ranging from televisions in living rooms to handheld devices while on the go. Content providers, distributors, or other interested parties may use various digital rights management (DRM) techniques to control presentation of the content.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.